


ain't that a kick in the head

by hatonic_soulmates



Series: Sips and Ross' American Southwest road trip [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, more road trip goodness, pina coladas, snarky snapchats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatonic_soulmates/pseuds/hatonic_soulmates
Summary: Urban Magic Yogs. Sips and Ross have a nice moment on the Las Vegas strip.





	ain't that a kick in the head

It was nearing 2am when they made their way out onto the Strip, but Ross could’ve sworn it was still the middle of the day. He’d never seen so many lights in his life, not even on excursions downtown in the city with Smith. Everything was so much bigger and brighter than he imagined it could be. It was like a whole other world.

“Fuckin’ amazing, huh,” Sips said with a grin.

Ross just nodded and took a sip of his tooth-rottingly sweet cocktail. They’d each gotten one, in absurdly large plastic cups complete with bendy straws and little paper umbrellas. Sips looked right at home in his loud Aloha shirt and shorts, and he’d even picked out an obnoxious neon tank top for Ross to match.

Sips took out his phone and pulled Ross in close. The yellow Snapchat screen popped up.

“You know we gotta make Smiffy jealous. C’mere.”

The lights of the Strip twinkled in his horns, and he gave the camera a feral grin, while Sips stuck his bendy straw in his mouth. 

“Thanks for bringing me, Sips. This is…..pretty incredible.” Ross nudged Sips with his hip. 

Sips sent off the snap, presumably with a snarky comment attached, and leaned in for a quick coconut flavored kiss.

“Anytime, Cupcake.”


End file.
